U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,571, which is incorporated herein by reference discloses a support device for a marine propulsion system, such as an outboard motor, that provides a swivel bracket that is rotatable about a tilt axis relative to a transom bracket with a hydraulic cylinder formed as an integral part of the swivel bracket. A vertical plane in which a central axis of the hydraulic cylinder is disposed is positioned between and parallel to vertical planes in which the tilt axis and steering axis are disposed, respectively. The steering axis is rotatable about the tilt axis and a horizontal plane in which the central axis is disposed remains above a horizontal plane in which the tilt axis is disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,321, which is incorporated herein by reference discloses an outboard motor of having a pedestal that is attached to a transom of a boat, a motor support platform that is attached to the outboard motor, and a steering mechanism that is attached to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. A hydraulic tilting mechanism is attached to the motor support platform and to the outboard motor. The outboard motor is rotatable about a tilt axis relative to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. A hydraulic pump is connected in fluid communication with the hydraulic tilting mechanism to provide pressurized fluid to cause the outboard motor to rotate about its tilting axis. An electric motor is connected in torque transmitting relation with the hydraulic pump. Both the electric motor and the hydraulic pump are disposed within the steering mechanism.